


Rigid Rapidly Rotating Disks

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Object Insertion, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: written for @spnkinkbingoSquare Filled: Sam Wesson





	Rigid Rapidly Rotating Disks

“Mr. Smith?” she speaks into the receiver.

She knows the new IT guy is in the Director of Sales’ office, working on his computer. She made something up to get a work order in; it’s not as if she hasn’t been using computers for 20-years herself.

“Yes,” Dean answers. “Whaddaya need Ms. Remington?”

“The new guy – Sam Wesson, I believe his name is? Is he still in your office?” she asks, bouncing her knee as it’s crossed over the other.

“He’s just leaving,” Dean answers.

“Will you remind him that I need him up here before he heads back to his desk, please?”

“Sure thing,” Dean agrees, and they disconnect.

She tidies up a bit, checks her stockings and smooths her hands over her pencil skirt. She freshens her lipstick and inspects her hair.

She’s felt Sam’s eyes on her, watching her when she walks through the main areas of the building. Today, she’s going to test the waters, and, if all goes as planned, she plans to dive right in.

There’s a knock on the open door and she turns. “Mr. Wesson,” she greets him, licks her lips.

The yellow polo really does nothing for anyone, but she can see underneath it all there’s something quite spectacular about Sam Wesson.

He’s broad-shouldered with lean hips, big hands and long fingers. She could sing rhapsodies about his forearms.

“Ms. Remington.” He nods his way in, utility bag over one shoulder. “Heard you were having issues with your hard drive?”

“Yes,” she answers. “Could you get the door behind you, please?”

He pauses for a moment and she thinks she sees a smirk begin to play at the edges of his lips. He closes the door behind him, regardless, and she motions to the computer.

“I don’t really know what’s going on with it, to be honest,” she says, shrugging.

Sam looks a little bit smug, she thinks, as he works his way behind her desk and settles into the chair. He drops his bag to the floor and starts moving things around and taking things apart to get at whatever it is that he’s trying to get at.

Then he reaches into his bag and pulls out a Maglite, twirls it across his palm like a drum stick and clicks it on, hunches over and starts to inspect her hard drive inside and out. 

Ms. Remington paces in the tight space behind the chair in which he’s seated, her cunt clenching and unclenching at the sight of his big hands wielding the phallic-looking object.

She watches and waits. It seems like forever and she’s soaking through her panties. She can smell herself and she’s pretty sure he can smell her, too.

Finally, he sits up straight and swivels in her chair to face her.

“Well, I think I’ve found the problem,” he says, his eyes raking over her tightening nipples under her sheer blouse. “It’s definitely a hard drive issue.”

Sam opens his legs slowly to emphasize the bulge in his khakis. He keeps twirling that Maglite, and she’s dripping now.

“Oh, yeah?” she says, feeling herself move into his space.

“Oh, yeah,” he answers, watching her draw closer. He peddles backward. “Panties on the floor and ass on the desk,” he says, and she obeys without a word. “Pull your skirt up, too.”

Then he’s leaning over again, pulling an XL rubber glove from his tool kit. He works the middle finger over the bulbous head of the Maglite. “I can drive you hard, though,” he says with a smirk. “Or at least this can.” He nods to the rubber encased flashlight.

Ms. Remington is slicking down her thighs as she opens them, hiking her skirt up as far as she can. “God yes,” she says. “I’ve dreamed about this.”

“I bet you have,” he answers, resituating the desk chair, getting in position to fuck her with the light as he sucks her to orgasm.

Sam pushes one leg wide and away and dips into lick her long and hot. He holds her eyes as he teases her wet entrance with the head of the Maglite, circles her clit, making her gasp, sliding down her slit before finally slipping inside her and tilting upward to rub along her g-spot.

He mouths her clit and she pulls his hair, wraps a leg around the back of his head as she lays back, knocking her work to the floor, uncaring. “Harder,” she whispers. “God, that feels good, your hot mouth and the cool, rubbery light.”

She’s grinning, almost giggling.

Sam twists and rolls the light inside her, teasing and stroking that good spot as he licks and sucks her clit, thumbs where he isn’t tonguing or fucking.

“You’re very good at your job, Sam,” she gasps. “Were you as good for Mr. Smith?”

Sam grins against her wet skin. “Mr. Smith and I have a different kind of relationship,” he answers.

Ms. Remington tries to imagine the gorgeous Director of Sales bent over his desk while the IT expert adjusts his drive. Before she knows it, she’s coming. Hard.

“Oh, shit, Sam,” she cries out.

He slows the thrusts of the object inside her, twists slowly as he removes it. Sam looks at it in awe as the rubber glistens under the fluorescent office lights before removing the rubber glove and dropping it into her trash can.

Ms. Remington, out of breath straightens her skirt and slides to her knees onto the rough office carpet at Sam’s knees. “Now,” she says. “For your fee.”

She reaches for his belt buckle and he tucks her hair behind her ear as he relaxes into her chair, head back on a sigh.


End file.
